


Strip and Tease

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl Sex Position, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, It's good Trash though, Kissing Kink, Oral (Male and Female), Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Riding Sam's big D, Slightly Dom Sam, Smut, Swearing, This is trash, mild violence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: When you and the boys go to Vegas to kill a succubus and you have to go undercover as a stripper.





	

The boys and you had ending up in Las Vegas following a succubus, Dean obviously the most happy to be going took no time at all in quickly packing the Impala up and waiting impatiently for you and Sam to follow suit. Going to Vegas on a hunt made a change from the usually dank and dreary scary houses or under ground tunnels where the ghouls you hunted often liked to stay, the three of you had been hunting the succubus for over a week now but it was always hard to pin down such a temptress when no-one else but the victim falls to the charms of her meaning she could appear perfectly friendly to anyone else.

You and Sam were currently sitting in the nice-for-once hotel room that the three of you had booked out, ‘nice for once’ meaning that you could only afford one so all three of you would have to share. It wouldn’t have generally been such an issue if you and Sam weren’t dating that is, not that Dean was a nuisance or anything – he just put a major hold on any long awaited sexy times for you and Sam.

In the beginning you had actually been with Dean, you had met the boys through Bobby Singer during the apocalypse period and stuck with them pretty much ever since. Dean and yourself had begun a not so shortly after friends with benefits kind of situation, after a couple of months you had both decided to break it off finding it a little awkward with Sammy around, needless to say you were still great friends – better than great even. You and Sam however had been dating for almost two years now, your previous relationship with Dean hadn’t wobbled your relationship with Sam which you were relieved for and oppose to your time with Dean, he had agreed that this wasn’t awkward at all for him.

Although, with Sam your first time was anything but romantic – the two of you had ended up fucking out the back of some bar whilst pretending to be bar tenders for the weekend and trying to catch a real slippery Djinn whom was picking his victims from said bar.  
Now however, you and Sam were sat at the table flicking through books of research your feet in Sam’s lap as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world which it absolutely was whilst Dean had gone out to get food for the three of you “got any ideas of what you wanna do while we’re in Vegas, Y/N?” Sam asked you as he gently rubbed the tips of your toes.

Humming you turn your laptop a little to look at him “ganking the monster would be one thing I guess” you reply cheekily whilst wiggling your toes in his lap.

“Alright smartass, I won’t take you shopping then” he retorted back as he turned his eyes down onto his book again.

“What? No Sam! Yes, of course I wanna go shopping in Vegas I wont be a smart mouth anymore” you say making your best puppy eyes at him until he finally relents.

“Okay Y/N sure thing” he says winking one of those beautifully coloured eyes that changes colour depending on the current light spectrum.

At that moment Dean walks in carrying a bag full of food “I’m telling you Y/N, we’re in Vegas which means that we’re gonna be seeing strippers – come on Sammy” he says raising a suggestive eyebrow which you just glare at. Dean had been going on about strip clubs and strippers ever since you guys had left the bunker to come here, the whole journey he wouldn’t shut up about this being a good enough vacation for him and that it’s sophisticated because they have routines or whatever and now apparently he still wasn’t done.

“You can enjoy your strippers in your own time Dean, we’re here on a hunt” you remind him for the umpteenth time this evening.

“Okay whatever but I’m telling you – you don’t go to Vegas without going in a strip bar at least once” he concludes shrugging his shoulders as he finally presents the bag of food that he bought, “I got rabbit food for Sam and human food for Y/N and me” he says as he places down the food onto the table.

Rolling his eyes Sam crams his mouth full of salad “whatever Dean, we’ll see who’s laughing when you die of a heart attack from too much junk food before a demon or vampire gets you” he says glaring his brother down.

Dean just shrugs his shoulders “sounds a little better than being torn limb from limb if I’m being honest, and yeah I would know.”

“Whatever, rather die now than an as a fat man” Sam says around a mouthful of carrot.

“Ew Sam” you moan “don’t say things like that and don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross” you complain going back to your laptop.

“Yeah sorry Y/N” he apologises whilst taking smaller bites instead of waffling it down like before and you hear a faint whip sound come from Dean’s lips “cram it Dean, your just jealous.”

Before Dean can get a word out you hastily interrupt “if you two can stop bickering I think I’ve got a lead.”

You dip a couple of your fries into some barbecue sauce and turn the laptop toward the boys “two dancers missing from Eve’s Erotic night club, and a guy murdered out back unexplainable” Dean read the article out loud pretty much summing it up “seems like he just dropped dead with no good explanation, yeah I would say succubus” Dean continued on.

You nodded your head whilst brushing your salty fingers on your jeans “you know what these means right?” Dean asks you and Sam, before giving either of you a minute to reply he quickly adds on “strippers!”

“Yeah okay fine, but we’re not staying for the show” you say pulling your laptop back toward yourself and shutting down the lid, you stand up and head toward the bathroom before jabbing a thumb over your shoulder “you coming Sam?”

Sam looks at you confused for a moment before getting the idea “oh yeah sure” he says dropping his now empty fork onto the table and following you out.

“Not yet” Dean mutters to himself quietly whilst eating your left over chips and making his way for a quick drink downstairs in the bar.

Sam pulled you up and sat you onto the bathroom counter “you okay with going to a strip bar?” He asks you whilst gently massaging your thighs.

“Well actually Sam, I was wondering if you and Dean could take the lead on this one? If you really want my help I can but I just don’t think it’ll take all three of us to interview some strippers and also the way they’ll be looking at me just makes me uncomfortable” you reasoned as you leaned into his chest.

“Yeah, because they’re jealous of you” he said kissing you softly “of course we can, you just stay back and do some more research then we’ll call you if it gets hairy.”

“Thank you Sammy” you pushed his first layer of flannel from his shoulders “now you need to get changed into your FBI gear” you commented as you began pushing up his T-shirt.

He helped you by pushing his shirt completely off of his head so that he was now bare chested, you hungrily latched onto one his nipples, suckling all around the area and giving gentle bites whilst soothing over the newly red areas with your tongue “fuck, you’re making it difficult for me there sweetheart” he commented gently raking his fingers through your hair.

You lowered one hand down onto his semi-hard erection through his trousers and began to unbuckle his belt then pop his button “you want me to stop Sammy?” You taunted him while pushing his trousers down and slipping your hand into his boxers to massage his cock.

“Fuck, no” he practically growled whilst crashing your lips to his, Sam practically forced his tongue into your mouth without waiting for any invitation which you of course had no obligations against. Sam began licking the inside of your mouth, massaging your walls with his tongue until you could finally catch up and tangle your tongue with his. Meanwhile your free hand that wasn’t currently tangled in his mane of hair was pushing down his underwear and slowly jacking the length of his cock.

You and Sam had been together a while now, so in those two years of being tangled up together you had both gone through a fair amount of kinks the two of you had, but the most unusual kink and probably surprising that you had found out that Sam had was a kissing kink. It wasn’t even about him laving your body from tip to toe with his tongue (although he did like that) it was about him inserting his tongue into your mouth and truly tasting you, licking your mouth and massaging your tongue with his own. Sometimes when you and Sam were having angry sex he would purposefully inject about a pound of saliva into your mouth in the sloppiest kiss known to man, although admittedly it was a weird kink and did kind of get messy sometimes you didn’t mind it even if you thought with saliva dripping down your mouth you looked rather unattractive but Sam on the other hand loved it, so you could live with it.

With your knowledge of Sam’s kiss kink you sucked his tongue into your mouth feeling his erection suddenly spring up to it’s full form in your hand “you like that don’t you baby” you murmured onto his lips whilst still jacking his cock slowly in what you knew to be a painfully slow pace.

“Y/N” he groaned, he kissed his way down your throat whilst pulling all of your hair over one shoulder so that he could suck and kiss the other one “baby, faster please” he breathed out into your shoulder.

You smirked into his chest suckling on his nipple again, Sam began biting faint love-bites into your shoulder and you moved down his chest, kissing and suckling down his pecks until you got to his snail trail where you licked teasingly then jumped from the counter and got down onto your knees, you looked up at Sam through your long lashes and gave his cock a long slow lick from tip to base making him moan and gather your hair into a pony tail in his hands.

Moving into a more comfortable position you began suckling the tip and jacking the bottom half with your hand, you licked all around his cock head and stuck your tongue in the slit a couple times groaning when you tasted his pre-come “you like that Sammy? You like seeing me sucking your big cock into my mouth? You like it when I make the pop sound?” You demonstrated by sucking his cock hard then releasing it with a ’pop’ sound and a small string of saliva.

Sam pushed you down onto his cock a little more further “fuck yeah baby, I love it when you suck my cock, take as much as you can baby girl shit” he panted as he began to slowly fuck your mouth. You pushed as much of his cock as you could fit into your mouth, what you couldn’t fit you jacked off with one hand whilst the other began to fondle his balls.

Sam continued to fuck your mouth at a comfortable pace before you began to stick your tongue out with every thrust catching the underside of his dick “shit, I’m gonna cum” he warned as you hummed into his cock causing vibrations to pass up inflating his pleasure.

“Where do you want it Y/N? All over your pretty face, my cum giving you the best facial that you’ve ever had? Or how about your lips and all inside your beautiful mouth?” He offered out, his hips now stuttering as he held back his orgasm.

You pulled back briefly to tell him what you wanted “I want your cum all over my mouth Sam, wanna taste it.” He groaned as he pulled back and began jacking his cock hard and fast before spurts of cum began landing on your lips and in your mouth, you swallowed it almost immediately groaning at his familiar taste.

“Fuck, baby” he panted as he gently pulled you back up and began kissing away the rest of his cum that was plastered onto you, making you grow even more wet.

“That was amazing” he said, gently coming his fingers through your now scruffy hair.

“Hey, you two! Hurry up before the succubus moves on and I’ve died of old age already” Dean said from the other side of the door, banging on it to get the two of you to hurry up.

“Okay yeah keep your panties on” you call out to him.

Sam gives you a fake pout “looks like I won’t be able to finish you off” he then follows it with a sly smirk “have to wait til' later baby sorry.”

You smack him lightly on the chest “you’re not sorry you jerk, just have to do it myself” you say as you bite your lip and he swoops down to kiss you again. You turn around as he gathers his actual FBI outfit and begins to change “oh and Sam?” You say before opening the door.

“Yeah Y/N?”

“No looking at any strippers!”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam and Dean were at Eve’s Erotic Night Club currently interviewing the owner but not getting any information “one man has been murdered and two of your um dancers have gone missing and you don’t have anything to say about that?” Sam asked the man.

He shrugged “cops have already been around here sniffing around and scaring off half of my customers as it is, they said there’s no evidence I dunno what to tell you boys.”

“Well can we interview some of the girls?” Dean asked him.

“They won’t speak to you, hardly any of them here as it is, most of them run off scared because of that dumb ass guy getting himself killed and some of em’ shitting it because of the cops and Feds” he said glaring at Sam and Dean.

“Okay well we’re just gonna take a look around if that’s alright with you” Dean asked in a tone that said they were gonna look anyway.

The man groaned and seemed to contemplate it for a moment before relenting “fine, but you find anything illegal then blame the girls not me.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and both him and Sam headed into the middle of the bar “okay so you check out the bar, look for anything suspicious you know and I’ll go interview the girls” Dean said hardly concealing his smile.

“No Dean, I’ll go interview the girls because you wont do any interviewing, I know what your like” Sam accused “you can go talk to the rest of the clientèle I’m gonna go and see the girls.”

“What? No way! Come on Sam, you’ve got a girlfriend” Dean tried to reason.

“Yeah and I’m not going off to shag them or anything, I’m going to talk to them, you know Dean actually talk and see if they know anything – I’ll meet you at the Impala in twenty minutes” Sam said walking away before Dean could continue to argue.

Sam tried interviewing the strippers but none of them wanted to speak, and because he wasn’t actually from the FBI it wasn’t like he could put his ‘supervisor’ on the phone, since Bobby had died they hadn’t actually sorted that out yet.

One girl called Candy, although without a doubt Sam knew that couldn’t be her actual name gave him some useful information “some new girl came up a few weeks before that guy was murdered, Tammy and Katy on the other hand probably aren’t missing in a weird way or nothing they just probably got scared when the cops came sniffing I mean Tammy has a real bad coke addiction and Katy has like four kids.” Candy said in a thick Boston accent.

“Right okay thanks but about that new girl?” Sam asked.

“Yeah yeah I’m getting to it, so this new girl Crystia comes and she has all the guys on her like she’s definitely hot and all but she’s takin’ the rest of our customers I mean come on I gotta work to pay my boyfriends debts and she’s takin’ all my money” Candy turned around to make sure that no-one was looking “and honestly, the other day I saw her giving Jimmy Radburn a blow job in the back place which y'know is all good except for the fact that Jimmy Radburn is as bent as a Christmas tree, he’s my next door neighbour so I should know – only popped in to ask me for the spare key and next think I know is she’s sucking him dry!”

Sam cleared his throat “okay well thank you that was very helpful.”

“Yeah well, with the cops around here everyone’s been running for the hills right? So we got hardly no-one working and I need this job so if this place closes down I’m fucked, Krsytal and Candace pissed off on Monday haven’t heard from them since then the week before it was Jasmine – fucking pussy’s if you ask me but I swear it’s got something to do with that Crystia, she’s so intimidating,” Candy said whilst turning back around again “anyway I gotta go the shows gonna start soon, stick around if you want eh?” She blew a kiss to Sam as she walked off behind the stage.

Sam met back up with Dean at the Impala twenty minutes later “you get anything?” He asked his brother.

Dean snorted “yeah I got jack shit apart from some weird guy going on about how a Crystia had the biggest pair of tits that he had ever seen and apparently the fattest ass that wasn’t from the ghetto” he said shaking his head “what about you? Stealing all the strippers from me.”

“Not really but this one girl, Candy told me about that Crystia girl and apparently she has the ability to turn gay guys straight” he said raising his eyebrows.  
“I think I wanna meet this girl” Dean said as he slipped into the Impala “so maybe we should go back tomorrow night and try and catch this girl?”

“Dunno, the thing is if she puts us under her spell then we’re done for” Sam said intense in thought.

“Well what do you suggest we do? Besides, wouldn’t say it was the worst way to die” Dean said idly, eyes on the road.

“I think I might have an idea, but gotta check with Y/N first” Sam said.

“Oh yeah and what’s that?” Dean commented.

Sam blew out an air of breath “I wonder how she’d feel about being a stripper.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You had stepped out of the shower about five minutes ago and were now led on your hotel bed flicking through a magazine, Sam walked through the bedroom door moments later and you thought you heard Dean saying “good luck” in the background.

“Hey babe, did you gank the son of a bitch?” You asked as he began undressing down to his boxers.

“No but we’re gonna go back tomorrow tonight, she’s posing as a stripper and wasn’t performing tonight or whatever so we’ll have to go back tomorrow instead” he said flopping down on the bed next to you.

“Oh well that sucks” you said chucking your magazine down the side and crawling on top of him “try again tomorrow then tiger” you said biting on his lobe.

“Actually Y/N” he sounded almost hesitant you thought “I was wondering if you wanted to be up for some role-play?”

You turned to look at his face, both of your legs now hooked over his waist “what you mean like before when I was the school girl and you were the principle?” You asked feeling yourself get wet at the memory.

“Erm more like when we role-played as bar tenders a few years ago?” He said.

“Sam, I don’t follow” you said raising your eyebrow.

“Okay so we could really do with your help on this case and the only way that it looks like we can catch the succubus is if you go undercover for us – as um a stripper” he said quietly.

You shifted down on his crotch in a definitely not sexy way “what! You want me to go undercover as a fucking stripper?! I told you I didn’t even wanna go to the strip bar let alone strip in it” you shouted.

“Okay okay calm down Y/N, I’m not gonna force you of course not” he said bringing his hands down to your hips “but the only other way is for one of us to fall victim to the succubus which has a high chance of us getting killed” he tried to reason.

Sighing you slumped back down onto his chest “well obviously I don’t want that to happen but seriously?” You groaned.

“I know I’m sorry baby, but I’ll be there watching guard making sure everything is okay” he said rubbing your back.

“It’s not that it’s just the old perverts watching and the men who are supposed to be at home with their wives and seven kids” you grumbled into his chest.

“Ignore them and think of it as one big game of foreplay, I promise I’ll pay up” he said tilting your head to look at him.

“Fine” you relented sitting up again “but I’m in charge, that’s the rule when we next have sex I’m taking control for once” you said slowly grinding your hips into his.

“Okay” he said sitting up with you “but that’s not until tomorrow night” he growled as he pulled your hips down and switched your positions so that you were underneath causing you to squeal.

“Better be worth it” you muttered into his ear.

“It will be I promise” he said back biting onto the shell of your ear while you just led back and enjoyed the ride thinking about how tomorrow night was gonna be.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Raven Camille” the owner said looking you up and down “and your sure you wanna do this? I gotta admit it gets hard out there but with the amount of girls running off we could really do with some more” he said truthfully.

“Yeah well, I just need the money for a little while, got in some bad debt and it’s better than living on the streets I guess” you said, your hair running down your back and your breasts purposefully pushed out in the tube top you had to go out and unwillingly buy.

“Okay well then, assuming that you’re not a rookie the show starts at 11 but because you don’t know any routines go and find Lucy she’ll fit you up with a nice bra and panties set then show you how to dance on the pole, you got a few hours before the curtain drop so go ahead and see what you can learn” he ushered you out the back and you went out looking for Lucy.

“Hey are you Raven?” A dark skinned girl approached you.

“Um yeah, he said that you’d show me a little about the pole?”

She chuckled “don’t seem so nervous, first time huh?”

You sighed “yeah I guess it is.”

“Okay well let’s go show you the basic routine then later I’ll get you a nice lace set of lingerie, you got a nice body kid you’ll look good” she said taking you under her wing.

You obviously weren’t actually a stripper but if you were, you knew that you’d be scared and alone so to see someone like Lucy willing to look after you actually was pretty surprising.

Lucy had shown you the basic dance routine, you weren’t amazing or anything but she said you were ready enough to hit the pole tonight.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that evening at around about 10 you were waiting outside for Sam, you weren’t wearing your outfit yet but you were still wearing the ridiculously slutty tube top and a skirt so short it might as well have been a belt “hey Y/N” he said pulling you into a hug.

“You so owe me” you said fake scowling “that Crystia chick just turned up and damn right she’s hot, she’s got light blue eyes African-American skin and black hair that goes on for miles. Also got a nice rack and fat ass” you say truthfully “however, she’s out back now so when we gank her eyes up front mister!”

Sam chuckled “don’t worry Y/N, I only have eyes for you” he said giving you a quick kiss.

“You better, come on let’s go” you said dragging him into the back. You both watched as Crystia walked into one of the back rooms a guy following her from behind, he looked pretty sleazy but still didn’t necessarily deserve to die. Crystia had just came from the stage, that you knew from studying her schedule “when shall we go in?” You asked Sam as the two of you watched the room that Crystia was occupying.

Suddenly there was a muffled shout “now” Sam said as if you didn’t get the message, the two of you barged in – Sam with guns blazing.

Crystia turned toward you, eyes red and the poor guy was slumped unconscious on the floor but not dead, Sam was about to fire off some rounds when she knocked the gun from his hands growling. You flung a punch at her not having anything else but she easily tossed you to the side, knocking you straight through a small table, you felt dizzy for a moment. She began singing a weird song that you didn’t recognise, it wasn’t Latin but had Sam entranced. The succubus pushed Sam to the ground and leaned into him singing the song, Sam struggled against the power of the song – it was like he knew what was happening but just couldn’t resist. 

Sam could feel himself getting more faint as she sang the song to him, slowly draining his life away until suddenly the feeling was gone.  
He sat up to see you stood there with one of the table legs impaled into Crystia’s chest, blood coming out of her mouth as she screamed then melted down onto Sam.   
“What did I tell you Sam, eyes up front” you said rolling your eyes as he stood up brushing off pieces of succubus which was really just ash.

“Yeah well she’s dead now so can we please go? I’ve had enough of stripper for one day” he said opening the door for you, you both stepped out into the corridor when Lucy came running out with manager.

“Y/N! What are you doing? You’re not even dressed yet come on you’re on in ten minutes” she said dragging you down the corridor “and you sir need to go and watch the show from down the front”she said shaking her head.

You tried to tell her that you needed to go but she wouldn’t listen “look the manager is getting pissy, just do this and you’ll be fine just a few nerves” she said thrusting you your red lace matching set. “Go ahead and put it on you need to go.”

You walked out onto the stage less than five minutes later still in bewilderment to the fact that the hunt was over and you were still doing this, Lana Del Rey’s Burning Desire began playing and you scanned the audience for Sam, your eyes finally falling on him giving you that extra breath of relief also there were a couple of other girls on the stage with you so it wasn’t all bad.

Every Saturday night I get dressed up to ride for you, baby  
Cruising down the street on Hollywood and Vine for you, baby  
I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don’t care  
You ask me where I been?  
I’ve been everywhere  
I don’t wanna be no where but here

It wasn’t the fastest song to strip to and it certainly wasn’t Warrants Cherry Pie but then again that had Dean written all over it and even though this was nothing to do with Sam or Dean you just felt that you might as well make the most of it.  
So you began to swing your hips and drape your legs over the pole just like Lucy had taught you to, eyes on Sam you could see him, his eyes filled with lust and only on you. You put on a hell of a show, sliding up and down the pole silently letting him know how lucky that pole was.

I’ve got a burning desire for you, baby  
I’ve got a burning desire  
(Come on, tell me boy)  
I’ve got a burning desire for you, baby  
I’ve got a burning desire  
(Come on, tell me boy)

You spread your legs in an almost V shape over the pole and swung around trying to get as high as you could with being such an amateur. You wiggled your ass out and a few dollars were thrown your way, you put one foot on the pole and left the other on the ground so that you could bend all the way back and come back up slowly.  
When the song ended you got plenty of cheers and headed off stage with the rest of the girls, Lucy saw you and clapped her hands “that was good Raven, you got real potential” she praised you.

“Thanks Lucy, I’m just gonna head out back if that’s alright?” You just about panted, sweaty from the work out.

“Yeah sure thing, you did good kid” she said giving you a friendly smile.

You were greeted by Sam out the back who just pushed you into the nearest room “that was so hot Y/N but fuck I wish that no-one else was in the room, just you and me” he said quickly latching onto the half moon of your breast.

“Me too, I didn’t even have to do that but Jesus seeing you, trust me baby I wasn’t seeing no-one else” you reassured him as you pulled him up to your mouth, shoving your tongue into his mouth and asserting your dominance as the two of you kissed sloppily for a few minutes.

Sam pushed you down onto a sofa and pulled your new bra down, latching onto one of your nipples and hardening the peak. After he had laved and sucked one he moved quickly onto the other one giving it the same treatment. You moaned at Sam’s actions and pushed his shirt off leaving him bare chested “trousers off now Sam” you bit out sucking onto his neck.

Sam practically ripped his belt off and tore his trousers and boxers down leaving him stark naked, you shrugged your panties down your legs and Sam unclipped your bra tossing it to God knows where in the room. Sam pushed you onto your back and began kissing down your stomach “been waiting to taste this sweet pussy all weekend” he said as he drew one long broad stripe up your cunt.

“Fuck Sam, been waiting all weekend don’t tease” you begged as he drew in little kitten licks on your pussy, licking the outside and poking the inside but leaving your clit untouched for now.

“Sweetheart be patient, you taste so good wanna savour it” he said as he suckled on the inside of your pussy, making obscene noises as he sucked and licked you into his mouth, then screwing his tongue into a point and fucking it in and out of your soaking cunt.

“Fuck Sam, stop teasing and fuck me please” you said bucking up into his face but he just held your hips down.

“Not until you cum at least once” he said before attacking your swollen clit on your drenched pussy, you cried out as he sucked relentlessly onto your pussy continuing until you felt yourself getting higher and higher.

You drove your fingers into his hair pulling him deeper into your pussy “Sammy, Sammy, Sam fuck! I’m cumming I’m gonna cum!” You cried out as you ground your cunt into his face making him slurp all of your juices.

You felt an immense feeling of pleasure and a white light blinded you as you suddenly orgasmed, your pussy spasming into Sam’s mouth as he hungry drank it all up. “Fuck baby, get up here” you ordered as Sam crashed his mouth onto yours.

Your mouths fought for a moment when Sam began to line his hard length against you but you stopped him “I’m in charge remember?” You reminded him as you rolled on top and slowly slid on to his length making you both groan out in pleasure.

“Fuck Y/N, feel so good around my cock” he said as his hand immediately went to rest on your hips, you began slowly going up and down his cock as if it was the strip pole again, up down then grinding.

Sam tried to buck up into you but you kept restraining him from doing so “Y/N please go faster” he begged.

“Not yet Sam” you said continuing your slow languid pace up and down his cock “you like this Sam? Me fucking your dick like that pole, grinding then moving up and down all over” you said increase your pace a little.

“Fuck yeah Y/N, the way you bent back on the pole gave me an instant hard on, had to cover up with my hand. All the other jerk off’s staring at you but you’re mine Y/N, hear that? Mine and the only pole you get to grind up his my big hard cock” he said thrusting up hard into you as you allowed him in you pleasure haze.

You started going faster, Sam fucking into you whilst you bounced back down at a fast pace “yeah Sam I’m all yours the only cock I’ll ever need is your big one, going into me like this – ah fuck gonna cum Sammy” you said bouncing even faster.

“Yeah come on Y/N cum, cum with me at the same time wanna see my cum leaking from your gaping pussy” he said bucking up into you even faster if possible.

He leaned up biting your neck and you cried out “fuck I’m cumming Sam I’m cumming – ah!” You cried out as your body began convulsing against his.  
Sam held onto you through your orgasm as he pumped into you a few more times before quickly following “fuck yeah Y/N” he cried out as he jammed his seed into you. You flopped down onto his chest, your head lying against his anti-possession tattoo.  
“That was hot, and good” you said panting against him, Sam drew his hand down onto your hair gently stroking as his now soft cock slid from within you.

“You should be a stripper more often” he murmured into your hair.

You looked up at him “maybe you should be the stripper next time” you said before the pair of you burst out laughing, yeah if you had to do it so did Sam.


End file.
